A Goodbye to Remember
by PurpleFantasy-xX
Summary: Addison moves to Los Angeles to get a new life, but something happened before she left that makes it impossible for her to move on, Addek. Written with Zoe. Complete !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 6:

Okay, so here's a fic written by Zoe and I !!

Please tell us what you think! )

-

Addison stood in the doorway of Naomi's office nervously.

She had been sick for a few days in a row and she wanted to have Naomi run tests on her.

"Nae, I need to talk to you." She fidgeted with her watch and walked in.

"Sure, come in! Is there anything I can help you with sweetie?" She asked, worried at Addison's behaviour.

"Erm, the thing is, I've been sick for the past few days, and I'm late" Addison sat down.

"Addie..."

Addison looked up at Naomi.

"You can't be...and you know that." Naomi told her softly. She didn't want Addison to raise her hopes.

"Then why am I being sick and I'm late, there isn't another explanation for it!"

"Maybe it's just stress from moving Addie."

"Can you still do a test though? What if I am?"

"I guess I could do that for you, but you understand that the chances are really slim. I don't want you to raise your hopes though, it's almost sure that you aren't" She explained.

Addison nodded. "I know, but please just do a test."

"Okay, come with me and let's do it."

Addison stood up and followed her friend.

"So you thinking you're pregnant means something happened with someone...tell me it's not Mark?" Naomi asked worried.

"No, it's not Mark."

"Then? It's the intern boy?"

Addison shook her head and wouldn't look at her friend.

"Oh no!" Naomi put her hand over her mouth. "It's Pete?"

"No it's not Pete's don't worry about that."

"So...who is it then?"

"Derek." She whispered.

"What?! You had sex with your ex husband?!"

"You slept with Sam as well!"

"Okay, fair enough. But tell me, how did it happen? And when?" She asked her curious.

"Before I left to come here, it was more of a goodbye, but he's with Meredith."

"Was he with Meredith when you two...?"

Addison just nodded.

Naomi sighed. "The troubles you can get yourself into girl!"

Addison gave a small smile.

Naomi shook her head, letting a small laugh out. "Oh my God!"

"What?"

"You actually are pregnant!" She gave Addison the file.

Addison looked at it and felt the tears well up

"Oh don't cry honey!" Naomi took her in a hug.

"I'm pregnant." The tears began to fall.

"But that's what you wanted, right?"

She nodded.

"Then see it on a good side, you're having the baby you've always wanted."

"But I've always wanted it with Derek."

"Well you'll tell him..." She said, but quickly stopped when she saw Addison's expression. "You will, right?"

"I can't, he's happy with Meredith, he's actually happy, I'm not going to ruin that, he'll probably think I did it on purpose anyway to get back at him."

"He has a right to know Addison."

She sighed. "I know he does, I just don't want to ruin his happiness."

"What if having a baby makes him happy?"

"He won't want one with me."

"What if he does?" Naomi sighed.

"He won't."

"Well it's your decision, but I still think you should tell him."

Addison just nodded at her friend.

"Either way, you know I'll be there for you sweetie."

"Thank you Nae." Addison hugged her friend.

"Of course" She smiled. "Do you have a doctor here?"

She shook her head.

"Then you should get one as soon as possible. I'll give you mine's number okay?" She told her, writing the number on a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Addison took the piece of paper.

"Okay so I have to go back to a patient but just give her a call. And consider telling Derek please?"

"Okay."

Addison sat on her couch that night and looked at her phone, debating whether to call Derek or not. If she did, he could try and take the baby from her, or he could not want anything to do with them. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

She wanted a baby with Derek since she had met him and now she really was. She really didn't want to tell him and break his happiness, because she loved him that much. But that at same time, she wanted her baby to have a father. Why is my life so complicated?! She sighed and hugged a cushion, still having no idea what to do. If she would have gotten pregnant a few years ago everything would have been fine, but no, Derek and his super powerful sperm decided that now was time. Stupid, stupid boys!

With a shaky hand Addison picked up her cell and dialled Derek's number, letting the dial tone ring in her ear as she waited for him to answer.

_"Hello?"_

Addison hesitated, not sure what to do, she didn't say anything.

_"Is anyone here??"_

She quickly hung up the phone placing it back on the table. She just couldn't do that do him, she just couldn't. Addison wasn't going to tell him, simple, she'd just keep it a secret. It would probably be for the best, anyway. She took her blanket and closed the living room lights, going upstairs to go to bed. Tomorrow might be better for her.

Addison sat in the conference room the next morning and felt her stomach turn; she knew she was going to be sick again. She always felt sick and she really disliked it. It was disgusting and it was always happening

She felt it rise in her throat and she quickly left the room, headed towards the toilets, where she lent over and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet, before sitting back and sighing. She was tired physically and emotionally, and she didn't know how long she'd be able to stand it. She loved her baby already and she was happy to finally have a baby on her own, but she didn't like everything that was coming with it. Slowly she stood up and flushed the toilet walking to the sink and swilling her mouth out. She made her way back to her office, where Naomi was waiting for her already.

"Morning Sickness?"

"Yes." She sighed and sat down.

"It will stop eventually. Anyway, did you call Dr. Spencer?"

"Yes, I have an appointment later today."

"That's great...and did you tell...you know who?"

"No." She shook her head. "I couldn't."

"Okay, well just give it time. You look tired honey, I'll give you the afternoon off okay?"

Addison just nodded and smiled.

"Just sleep and I'll come make you dinner at about 6pm." She offered warmly.

"Thanks Nae."

"No problem!"

Addison smiled and let her hands wander to her stomach.

"I'll go home and sleep then, thanks Nae."

"Good, you're really getting uglier by the minute!" Naomi replied laughing, before leaving Addison's office.

"Thanks." Addison rolled her eyes and headed off home.

A few hours later, she woke up just on time to go to her appointment. She took a quick shower and got ready to leave. She drove to the clinic, told the secretary she was there and sat down on the waiting area's plastic chairs. She looked around and saw a few women, some alone and some with their husband or boyfriend.

Addison sighed, wishing Derek was there with her, but she knew he probably never would be, so she just had to get on with it.

She had to be strong, for herself and for the baby. "Addison Montgomery?" A soft voice called from her office.

Addison stood up and walked toward the doctor, smiling

"How are you Mrs. Montgomery?"

"I'm okay thanks, just dealing with the morning sickness."

"Of course, well come with me and we'll take a look."

Addison nodded and followed the doctor.

"Okay so, is there any kind of cancers or other health problems running in your family?" Dr. Spenser asked, getting Addison's file to note things down.

"No." She shook her head.

"And in the family of the baby's dad?"

"No."

"Well that's great, okay so I understand that you already had your blood test done so we'll skip that and we'll do the pelvic exam to see if everything is okay." The doctor told her, getting her gloves on.

"Okay." Addison nodded and led back on the exam table.

The doctor started working and Addison looked at the ceiling. Why did the doctor have to talk about Derek? Okay well it wasn't technically about Derek, but it made her wish Derek was holding her hand at the moment.

She was never going to be able to escape him; she knew that every time she looked at the baby she would be reminded of him.

"Okay well everything looks normal here." She told Addison before taking notes and looking to see the results of the blood test Naomi had performed the other day. "You are about 8 weeks along as I can see, is that correct?"

"Erm, yeah."

"Okay, so we'll schedule another appointment for in about a month time, my secretary will tell you the details okay?"

"That's fine, thank you."

"Sure, if you have any questions just call me."

"Thanks." Addison smiled and left the room.

-

Reviews would make us very happy! 3


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm bored Callie

Okay guys so first of all thanks for the nice reviews! ) We love them!

And here's the next chapter, we hope you enjoy!

-

"Addison, come on! Wake up and get out of bed!" Naomi shouted as she entered Addison's bedroom a few weeks after she had found out about the baby. She opened the blinds to let the sunshine inside to room and tried to get Addison out of bed.

"Hmm." Addison moaned and pulled the duvet higher over her head.

"Get out of bed lazy ass! It's a beautiful day to go shopping!"

"No!" She curled into a tighter ball.

"Come on! Since when do you say no to shopping?!" Naomi asked, hopping that would wake Addison up. "Plus it's 11am!"

"I don't care, I want to sleep!"

"Well that's sad because you won't!"

"I want to sleep! Come back in an hour!"

"Nice try, but no! Come on, we'll shop for new clothes for you since you're getting fat and for the baby too. Sounds exciting?!" Naomi exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Addison grumbled and looked at her friend.

"I'll make it up to you by buying you one hell of a breakfast...waffles, pancakes, toasts, eggs, bacon..." Naomi knew food would work; it was crazy how when she saw Addison it was always with food recently.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, and maybe some fruits with chocolate would be good. I don't know about you, but I'd eat that." Her plan was working.

"Hmm, and a cinnamon bagel? The baby really wants one." Addison rolled onto her back.

"And warm muffins too." Naomi added smiling.

"Sounds nice." She slowly sat up.

"It does uh?"

Addison nodded and as she got out of bed

"I'll leave you a few minutes to get ready and then meet me in the living room okay?"

"Okay." Addison walked into the bathroom.

A few hours later, they were both ready to start shopping. They had eaten their big breakfast, well Addison actually finished Naomi's breakfast.

"So where are we heading first then Nae?"

"Well we should start with buying you clothes...and then we could go buy some stuff for my godchild. Okay?"

"Sure." Addison smiled.

They headed into a few boutiques and bought Addison clothes that would fit her for maybe a month. After they decided it was time for baby shopping, which was probably going to be the most exiting time. "So Addison, are you going to find out if it's a girl or a boy?"

"Yeah, I think I am." She smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"That's cool, so then maybe we should wait to buy clothes?"

"Or we just buy clothes that both girls and boys can wear."

"You could do that too." Naomi agreed. "Let's go in there, there's a lot of stuff for newborns."

"Okay." Addison smiled

Addison took a look around and couldn't help but wish it was Derek with her at the moment. She loved Naomi, for sure, but it wasn't the same thing.

She smiled slightly and walked towards the baby clothes, a baby grow with the words, 'I love daddy' written on it.

It made her want to cry, but she kept it strong and took a few breaths. One day, she would come back and buy it, because she really did want her daughter or her son to know Derek...but she didn't know when she would be able to tell him.

Then she spotted one that said 'I love mommy' on it and she smiled widely, picking it up.

"That one's cute Addie." Naomi told her as she saw Addison pick it up.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah! I wish Maya would still have one, sadly, they don't make these for teens."

Addison laughed at her friend, and slyly picked up the 'I Love Daddy' one as well when Naomi wasn't looking, it could be a good way to tell Derek.

"Do you also want to buy furniture today?"

"We'll look, but it might take me a while to choose."

"For sure."

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Did you tell your parents yet?"

"No, I haven't told them yet."

"Do you think they'll be happy?

"No, I don't think so." She sighed.

"Why? I think your dad will be." Addison had never been close to her mother, but she was a little closer to her father.

"I haven't seen them in years."

"Well maybe you should visit them."

Addison just nodded. "I will, some time."

"You should, when little cutie will be born."

"Okay."

A few hours later, they got out of the mall with a lot of shopping bags, full of clothes and toys. Addison had decided to wait for the furniture, not knowing in which room of her house the baby would stay in yet.

"Hmm, I'm hungry." Addison rubbed her stomach, spotting a Wagamama's close. "Oh, let's go there Nae." She smiled widely.

Naomi smiled at Addison's happiness of seeing food. "Sure!"

"Thanks." They made their way to the restaurant.

"What do you want to eat?"

:

"Hmm, it's mostly noodles, we don't have much choice."

"Sure, well I'll just take what you take."

"Okay." Addison smiled and they entered the restaurant, soon being seated at a table and a waiter took their order.

"So how have you been really?"

"Tired, and sick."

"Aw." Naomi knew exactly what Addison was talking about. "Well maybe you could just work part time until you start your maternity leave?

Addison smiled. "It'll give me time to sort the nursery our and prepare myself, thanks Nae."

"Of course!" She nodded. "Have you thought about how you want to take your leave?"

"I want to spend as much time with this baby as possible."

"That's great, I'm sure you'll be a great mom Addison."

"Thanks, you'll be a great godmother."

"Thanks."

Addison just smiled back.

-

"Hey Mrs. Jackson."

"Hey Dr. Montgomery."

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm great...morning sickness stopped so I can enjoy my pregnancy more." Mrs. Jackson replied. She was smiling but her voice didn't have a happy tone to it.

"That's good." Addison smiled and sat down.

"Yeah...I just wished my husband would be here with me, but yeah."

"What happened to him?" She asked carefully.

"He was a cop, and he died a few weeks before I found out about the baby. I wish he were with me now, but I know he'll never be, and that my baby will never have the father he or she deserves...you know?"

"Yeah..." Addison said sadly. "Every baby deserves to know their father." She was instantly filled with guilt for not telling Derek.

"Yeah! In some ways he's still here with me, but it's not the same." Mrs. Jackson told her sadly.

Yeah! In some ways he's still here with me, but it's not the same." Mrs. Jackson told her sadly.

Addison just nodded. "He'll always be with you..."

"Yeah. I wish he'd see the baby though, and I can't help that."

She just nodded again feeling the tears well up.

"Is something wrong Dr. Montgomery?" Mrs. Jackson asked, seeing Addison's tears.

"No, everything's fine." She smiled and got rid of her thoughts.

"Okay."

Addison nodded and set to work.

That night, Addison was sitting on her couch, absently watching some TV show. She couldn't forget what her patient had told her today. Her baby had a chance to know her father and she didn't even take it.

She let her hand gently rub her bump as she thought, then she froze, and then, she felt it again, her baby was kicking. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks and she smiled widely. Maybe it was time to tell Derek...

-

Time to review! )

Love!


	3. Chapter 3

-X-

Here's the next chapter guys!

Thanks for the reviews!

-

Addison walked into Seattle Grace Hospital once more, she never thought she would again, but she was. She got in the elevator and went up to the surgical floor, where she got out, the first person she saw was Meredith.

"Dr. Montgomery?" Meredith asked, surprised to see her.

"How are you?" She smiled. "How's Derek?"

"I'm good." She nodded. "And well I didn't really talk to Derek since the break up so..."

"You broke up?" Addison was surprised, he was single?

"Yeah, he's dating a nurse now."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, her name is Rose. I don't really like her."

"Oh, are they happy?"

Meredith sighed. "I'm not sure...I mean Mark told me that Derek told him that she wasn't as complicated as us."

Addison just nodded.

"Anyway, why are you asking me that?" Meredith asked curious. Something caught her eye as she was looking at Addison. "Are you...uh..."

Addison wasn't sure what to say when someone caught her eye. "It was nice chatting Dr. Grey but I have to go." Addison began walking down the hall to Derek.

"Addison?"

"Derek." She smiled at him.

"How have you been?" He asked nervously.

"Good thanks, you?"

"I'm fine." He told her, wondering why she'd be in Seattle. "So, what brings out here?"

"Erm, can we talk? In private?"

"Eh sure, my office?"

She nodded and followed him.

"So what's up?" He asked her, curious about why she wanted to talk to him in private.

"Erm, remember what we did before I left?"

He nodded, blushing a little at the memory.

"Well erm... the thing is...we didn't...you...erm...I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

He laughed a little. "Yeah, sure! That was funny."

"No, Derek, I really am pregnant."

"I don't get it..." He just couldn't believe it. "You've always been on the pill I mean..."

She shook her head. "What was the point in taking it if I wasn't sleeping with anyone."

"Well you were kind of getting around..." He started saying, but stopped as he saw pure hurt in her eyes. "No I mean...it's just, you're not pregnant Addison, it's not possible!"

"It is! I am pregnant Derek, I am carrying your baby right now!"

"No, you're not!"

"I am!" She took hold of his hand and placed it on her stomach, where the baby was kicking. "Feel that? That's our baby kicking."

Derek felt it and it made him flinch. She was really pregnant! "Are you sure it's mine...?"

"Yes Derek, I haven't slept with anyone else."

"Oh...when did you find out?"

"About seven week ago."

He nodded shocked. "And why didn't you call me or something?"

"I did, once." She admitted and looked down.

"It was you?" He asked, remembering the silent phone called he had received 7 weeks ago.

Addison just nodded her head.

"What made you tell me..."

"I went baby shopping with Nae the other day, and I bought a baby grow that says 'I Love Daddy' on it." Tears began to well in her eyes. "And then the other day I had a patient, who wanted her baby's father to be there, but he had died."

Derek smiled at the mention of 'I love Daddy' but stayed quiet.

"I didn't want this baby growing up and not knowing you."

"So...what does this mean?"

"This means that we're having a baby together." She looked at him.

"Oh...but we don't live together..."

"No." She shook her head. "But it wasn't fair if I didn't tell you."

"Well, thanks for telling me." He was still shocked and it was evident. He didn't know what to say or to do. Was he even ready to take care of a baby?

"How far along are you exactly?"

"Fifteen weeks." She smiled.

"Look I don't really know what to tell you..." He told her. "How long will you be in Seattle?"

"A few days."

"Can you just give me time? I just need to figure some things out...maybe we could have lunch or something tomorrow?"

"Okay..." She nodded.

"Thanks."

"I should let you get back to work."

"Yeah...I'll see you later."

She smiled and left his office, letting out a breath, she had told him, now the ball was in his court.

As Addison got to the cafeteria to quickly pick something to eat, she sat Callie sitting alone at a table. She smiled and went to see her.

"Hey Cal." Addison smiled widely at her friend.

"Addie!?" Callie exclaimed, happy to see her friend again. "Take a seat! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

"Oh, well that's cool! So how have you been? How's L.A?"

"L.A is good, very sunny, with nice beaches." She smiled.

"Oh gosh, I wish I were you!"

Addison laughed. "Come down some time."

"I will!"

"Good." Addison smiled. "How about in about err...six months?"

Callie nodded. "Sure! Why in exactly six months though?"

Addison just smiled.

"Whaaat?" Callie smiled back, though very curious at this point.

"Think about it Callie."

"About whaaaaat?"

"Well, what if I say there'll be someone for you to meet then."

"A boooyfrriend?" Callie asked smirking.

Addison rolled her eyes. "If it was a boyfriend I would have brought him with me."

"Then who would you like me to meet? Your new friends?" She really didn't have an idea about who Addison would like her to meet.

"Callie, think about it, you won't be able to meet them until about six months time."

"Awww you got a pet?"

Addison sighed. "No."

"Oh my God!"

"Finally figured it out?"

"You adopted a baby?!"

"No, I'm pregnant Callie."

"You uh are?! I thought you said you couldn't!" Callie replied shocked.

"Apparently, I can because I am." She smiled.

"That's great Addison! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Cal."

"Do I know the father?" Callie asked carefully.

"Yeah..."

"Yeah?"

"So...?"

"It's Derek."

Callie's eyes widened. "What?!"

Addison nodded and looked down.

"When did you...well you know with him?"

"Before I left to go to L.A."

"Oh." Addison sure hadn't told her about that night. "Hum, and does he know?"

"I just told him."

"How did he take it?"

"He was shocked, he wants time to think."

"Do you think he'll want to take care of the baby?"

"I have no idea Cal." She sighed.

Callie just sighed too. "Hopefully..."

Addison nodded and rubbed her bump.

"Pregnancy fits you Addie!" Callie told her smiling.

"Really?" Addison smiled widely.

"Really!" Callie assured her. "It's like you were born to be pregnant!"

"Thanks."

"Sure!"

Addison smiled and felt the baby kick against her hand.

The next day, Addison met Derek at a little restaurant near the hospital for lunch. He had texted the previous night to give her to location.

"Hey." She smiled as she sat down.

He smiled back and put his menu down. "Thanks for meeting me."

"It's okay."

"How is the pregnancy going so far?"

"Okay thanks." She smiled. "Just getting used to the morning sickness, and now all the baby likes to do is kick."

"That's good...do you know if it's a girl or a boy?"

"No, not yet."

"Okay." He nodded. "Look I..."

Addison just looked at him.

"I can't get attached to the baby before I know something..."

"Know what?" She was confused.

"I want to have a paternity test done."

"What?! Why?"

"I want to be sure..."

"It's your baby Derek, I didn't sleep with anyone else."

"Can we still have it done? I mean just to be sure...?" It's not that he didn't believe her, but he didn't want to fall in love with the baby and have it not be his in the end.

She felt the anger rise. "You don't trust me?"

"It's not that! It's just that I don't want to get attached...look tests can be performed while the baby is still in the womb so..."

"I didn't sleep with anyone else!"

"Please?"

"You know what, just forget I ever said anything then." She stood up.

"No! Please...I do trust you but I just want to be sure!"

"Then why won't you take my word for it?!"

Derek sighed. "Because everything is so sudden that I need to be sure, to be sure that I'm really going to be a father."

"You are Derek, there is a baby growing inside of me that you created with me."

Derek closed his eyes and sighed again. "Please?"

"Why do you want this test so much?"

"Because it would just make things a little more real."

"More real? You want more real?"

"Yeah..."

"How about this then." She took hold of his hand and put it on her stomach. "Feel our baby kick? That is real; there is a baby inside of me that needs a dad."

Derek felt it and he was amazed by it, in his heart he knew the baby was his. "You didn't sleep with anybody else?"

"No."

"So what does this mean?"

"That this is your baby."

"And for us? We're not even together...not even living close."

"I know."

"What do I have to do...if I want to help take care of the baby?"

"Be there for us."

"In Los Angeles?" He guessed. He knew she wouldn't move back to Seattle for him.

"If you want to move, you don't have to." She wanted him to move for them.

-

Review! )


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch, Derek decided to go talk to Richard

Sorry for the long wait! It's almost the end of the year and I've been really busy!! (Rosalie/Shaqueen.)

Anyway, thanks for the reviews.

-

After lunch, Derek decided to go talk to Richard. He was the only man who would give him real help and would understand him.

Richard looked up and smiled as Derek entered his office

"Hey Chief." Derek told him as he took a seat.

"Derek, what can I do for you?"

Derek sighed. "I need your help and advice on something..."

"Okay..."

"Addie's back."

"I know."

"And she's pregnant."

"She's what?" Richard was surprised.

"Yeah...She's about 4 months along now."

"Oh…She's in a relationship?"

"No, she's not...that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh...okay..."

"It's my baby." Derek admitted sighing.

"But...you two are...but you're..."

"I know...I was only supposed to mean goodbye, you know."

Richard sighed and rubbed his head.

"I just thought she was on the pill."

Richard nodded, letting him talk.

"And well she came here and told me...and em...I didn't want to believe her at first and I think that hurt her."

"How?"

"I might have told her she had been getting around." Derek admitted, now ashamed so ever saying that.

Richard sighed. "Derek, she may have cheated on you with Mark, but she would not lie to you about being pregnant with your baby."

"I know she wouldn't but I couldn't help it...Just a month before she had slept with Alex so..."

"She may have done that, but she wouldn't lie to you."

"Yeah." Derek agreed with Richard. "Then at lunch today...she kind of told me that if I wanted to see the baby I'd have to move to Los Angeles."

"She actually said that or that's how you took it?"

"It was clear that she isn't moving back."

"Did you expect her to?"

"Not really...If I want to see my baby then I have to move, it's my time to make the sacrifices."

"Do you want them Derek?"

"Yes...I just don't know if I'm ready for that. Am I ready to be a dad?"

"I think you are,"

"I guess I'm...afraid of change you know?"

Richard nodded studying the young man.

"I have to take responsibility for my actions...but I feel like I'm stuck, like I can't do anything."

"You can though, but ask yourself that, do you want this baby?"

"I do, it's my daughter or my son...but I don't want to let go of my life at the same time."

"That baby will be your life once it's born, you can either stay here and see them occasionally or move and see them whenever you want, be a proper dad."

"I want to be there, I don't want to miss football or soccer games, or miss her recital. I'm just confused about what will happen with Addison."

"Time will tell between the two of you."

"Would you...care if I decided to move?"

"Yes I would, but if it's what you want and what makes you happy, then go for it."

"I just might go for a change." Derek answered, still thinking about his options.

"Okay." Richard nodded. "Only you know what you want."

"I don't know what I want anymore." He replied honestly.

"You'll figure it out."

"What do you think I should do, what would you do?"

"It doesn't matter what I would do, you have to do what is right for you."

"I guess." He sighed. "Thanks for your time Chief." Derek got up and left the office.

"No problem, I know you'll make the right decision Derek." Richard smiled at him.

"Maybe." He wasn't sure about anything anymore

Richard just nodded and watched the man leave.

After talking to Richard, Derek decided it was time to have lunch. He bought a few things from the cafeteria and decided to go sit with Mark.

"Hey man." Mark didn't look up as his friend sat down.

"Hey."

"So what's up with you?"

Derek sighed. "I'm confused."

"About?"

"Hum, Addie I guess."

"Okay..." Mark was now confused.

"Did you see her?"

"No." He shook his head

"She's here." Derek told him. "And she's pregnant."

"What?!" Mark spat his drink out.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, she has this adorable little bump now. I felt it kick..."

"Really? Are you the dad?"

Derek simply nodded.

"But you two are..."

"I know."

"Then how...?"

"Well we had sex."

"When?"

"Before she left...it just meant goodbye you know?"

Mark nodded,

He sighed. "I don't know that to do now."

"Do you want to be with Addie?"

"I don't know...I want to get to see my baby..."

Mark nodded his friend

Derek stopped playing with the food in his plate and looked up. "What would you do if you were me?"

"I wouldn't have let someone as great as Addie go."

"Maybe it's my second change to do things right. I still hate myself for leaving Addie to go with a girl I'm not even with now."

Mark nodded. "Okay."

"She won't move to Seattle though."

"You really expected her to move for you again?"

Derek shook his head. "Nope...not really. It's my turn now..."

"It is." Mark agreed

"It would be the right choice right? I mean, the baby would see both his parents..."

"Yeah." Mark nodded.

"Thanks for your help man." Derek told him as he got up. "I'll go talk to her now."

"Okay, tell her I say hi."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

-

Addison stood in the airport, holding her tears back as she hugged herself.

She hadn't even told him that she was leaving, but everything was up to him right now. She'd probably know soon enough if he wanted to be involved or not.

She didn't want it like this, but she couldn't see another way, she heard her plane being called and she walked towards the gate.

She got to her seat and sat on it. She closed her eyes and waited for the plane to finally leave.

A few minutes alter and they were in the air, leaving Seattle, and leaving Derek behind

She let out a sigh of relief and decided that watching the movie they were playing might help her stop thinking about Derek. It was kind of working, except that the baby kept kicking.

"Baby please stop kicking mommy." Addison ran her hands over her bump.

The baby didn't seem to listen to her though; it was already rebelling!

"You're not going to listen to one word I say now are you." She smiled.

The baby kept on kicking her side.

She let out a sigh of relief and decided that watching the movie they were playing might help her stop thinking about Derek. It was kind of working, except that the baby kept kicking.

"Baby please stop kicking mommy." Addison ran her hands over her bump.

The baby didn't seem to listen to her though; it was already rebelling!

"You're not going to listen to one word I say now are you." She smiled.

The baby kept on kicking her side

"You know you'll going to get spoiled when you get here, everyone will love you." Addison kept rubbing the place were the baby was kicking. She loved the feeling of it. And yes, for sure, her baby would be spoiled! She knew she wouldn't be able to say no.

Especially if it had Derek's smile and looks, she could never say no to him.

A few hours later, she landed and left the airport to finally go home. As soon as Addison entered her home she flopped down on the couch. She sighed and turned on TV to see if there was something on. Since there was nothing on, she decided to go upstairs to decide which of the empty rooms would be the best for the baby. After looking at each room carefully she finally decided on the one next to hers. She decided to wait to decorate it. There was still hope that Derek would want to help her raise the baby and if so, she wanted his help on room decoration. She also doubted whether anyone would let her do anything in the room.

She sighed; hopefully Derek would be there to help her along the way.

-

Reviews are appreciated : )


	5. Chapter 5

We're sorry for not updating faster! Anyway, we hope you enjoy this chapter!!! (Rating bumps to M.)

By Zoë and Rosalie.

-

Chapter 5:

A few weeks later Addison sighed as she walked down the staris, she hadn't heard from Derek once and to be honest she was pissed. Her doorbell rang and she walked towards it, pulling it open. Addison came face to face with a huge teddy bear, hiding the person behind it. She just looked at it confused, until the teddy was removed.

"Hey Addie." Derek greeted her with a 'I'M SO SORRY' smile.

"Derek....what are you doing here?"

"Woah you got fat!" Derek eyes widened at the sight of her now very, very visible bump.

She glared at him. "I am not fat!"

Derek smiled. "It's adorable really...Anyway, can I come in? The teddy bear is kinda heavy so."

She opened the door wider and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

"So...I'm sorry I didn't come here sooner." Derek apologized.

She folded her arms and looked at him.

"I had to...finish my contract at Seattle Grace before I could come and see you here..."

"You never even called."

I know...it's been hard on me you know."

"You're not the one carrying the baby."

"I know."

"Do you want to be a part of this baby's life then?"

"Of course I do!"

She nodded. "The baby is living with me full time though; he or she can come to Seattle for holidays."

Derek shook his head. "You don't get it Addie...My contract is done at SGH...I got a job here."

"Here...?"

"Charlotte King hired me."

"You're working at St Ambrose?"

"In two weeks, I will."

She just looked at him shocked.

"I know it's kind of sudden and all but..."

"Where...where are you living?"

"Some hotel near the beach."

"Oh...okay."

Derek nodded slowly. "Yeah so hum...I thought I'd let you know about my decision."

"Okay..."

"So..."

"You want to be a part of this baby's life."

"I do." He assured her. "That's why I moved here."

"Okay then."

She nodded.

"So I guess I should go now…"

"You could stay over for dinner."

"I wouldn't want to bother you…"

"You wouldn't."

"Okay, then I guess I could stay."

"So what would you like?"

"I don't know, you can make whatever you like." He smiled.

"Okay, pasta sounds okay?"

He nodded at her idea. "Sure."

"Good." She smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." She began to make dinner.

"Do you have any…cravings?" He asked her.

"Cravings?"

"Yeah, well for food!" He explained.

"Oh…yeah sometimes, why?"

"Well." He sighed. "It's just that…I really want to be a part of the pregnancy you know? And to me that means going to the store in the middle of the night or even at day to buy you all the weird food. So…well you can always call." He explained smiling.

"Oh." She smiled. "Okay, next time I get a craving I'll ring you."

"I'll wait for your call then."

Addison grinned and finished making the dinner.

He took the plate she offered him and they sat at the table. "Smells good."

"Thanks." They began to eat.

"Sure."

"Have you thought about names yet?"

"Not really, I mean there's a few I've always liked, you?"

"Not really, I was waiting to see if you had one already."

"I like Carson."

He smiled. "I know, and it's really cute."

"You like it?"

He nodded. "I do."

Addison grinned at him.

"I know it's not really my choice but I'd really like finding out the sex of the baby." He admitted.

"You can…if you want."

"How?"

"Just come and ask at the next scan."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Erm, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Erm you want to be a part of this pregnancy and you want to help me with my cravings." She bit her lip and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Well erm, what about my other cravings?"

"Huh?" He asked not getting it.

"Sexual cravings Derek."

"Oh!" His eyes widened a little. "The famous second trimester."

"Yeah." She nodded. "Right now all I want to do is jump you." She blushed slightly.

"At the moment?" Derek asked smirking.

Addison just nodded and bit her lip.

"You know, I never thought I'd get you in bed this easily." He teased her.

"Shut up, I could just go and ask someone else, I'm sure someone like Pete would agree."

"No!" Derek exclaimed fast. "Who's this Pete guy anyway?"

Addison shrugged. "The quack at the practice."

"Well I won't want you to have sex with him!"

She just looked at him across the table.

"Anyway, tell me what would you like me to do?"

"Well ermm, have sec with me."

He smirked, "How do you want it?"

"What?"

"No fantasy cravings?"

"Er, not yet."

"Okay then." He winked.

Addison just nodded.

"You sure you want this?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Bedroom?"

"Lead the way." He replied happily.

She smiled and stood up, making her way to the bedroom. He followed her, quick on his steps. She pushed the door open and walking into her bedroom, turning to face him. He kissed her slowly on the lips as his hands started to move all over her body. His hands stopped at her breasts to softly massage them before he let his hands slide to her hips. Addison kissed him back instantly, her arms wrapping around his neck. They quickly moved to the bed and Addison soon took charge of things. "Woah, someone's in a hurry." Derek teased her.

"Shut up." She quickly rid him of his top.

They both got rid of their clothes fast and they were soon both naked. Derek turned them around so that he was on top and slowly made his way down her body.

Addison squirmed beneath his touch. "Derek."

He placed kisses all over her thighs, everything but the place she needed him the most.

"Derek." She whined. "Please."

He smiled at her pleas. He slowly started licking her lops and opened them with his fingers. He started biting her clit softly before decided to suck on it hard.

"Oh God…" She breathed and gripped the sheets tightly, she had forgotten what he could do to her.

He inserted two fingers inside of her while he kept licking and sucking her clit. Her hips bucked and she writhed from his touch.

He kept going until she came, screaming his name. He kissed his way back up and pecked her lips. "Liked that?"

Addison just nodded, unable to form words.

"You want to keep going or…?" He asked her. He wanted to go further so bad but he wanted to make sure she was comfortable with it. She looked up at him and evened her breathing out, before she leaned up and kissed him. He took it as a sign she wanted to keep going and turned them around so she was now on top. Addison looked down at him before morning her hips so he slid into her. She started moving fast on him, not able to hold any longer. Her fingers spread on his chest as she moved up and down.

"Faster Addie." He moaned.

"I can't."

He took a hold of her hips and quickly moved her up and down. She shook her head and rolled them over. She wrapped her legs around his hips and started moving as fast as he could, his fingers travelling down to rub her clit. Addison felt herself nearing before she came again, screaming his name. He followed a few seconds later. He rolled off of her and they both tried to catch their breathings.

Now what?

-

Reviews would be nice!

Love !


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews, we love them! Here's the next chapter…we hope you enjoy =)

Rosalie and Zoë, xx

Chapter 6:

A few weeks later, Derek knocked on Addison door. Today was the day he would find out if they were having a boy or a girl. He was really excited and he couldn't wait to find out.

Addison opened the door and smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey." He smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me finish my cup of tea."

"Sure." He stepped into the house. "Are you sure you don't want to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yes." She nodded her head as she walked back into the kitchen.

"So um...I mean won't you see it?"

Addison shrugged as she picked up her cup again.

"Okay..."

She finished her cup of tea and smiled at him.

"Ready?" He grinned.

"Yep." She grinned back.

"Good." He smiled. "I'm sorry if I'm weird, I'm just really excited about this."

"I can tell."

They got into his car and Derek drove them to the clinic. They checked in and sat in the waiting room.

Addison sat with her hands resting on her bump.

"Who knew we'd sit here, together, one day." Derek chuckled.

"I always hoped we would." She smiled.

He grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah, I always wanted kids with you Derek."

"Me too." He nodded. "I wish we would have noticed sooner though. Before...well yeah."

Addison just nodded quietly

"Montgomery?" The doctor called from the hallway.

Addison stood up and walked towards the doctor

The doctor smiled at them and opened the door for them to enter the office. "So how are you Addison?"

:

"I'm good thank you." She smiled politely.

"Do you still have morning sickness?" He asked, getting everything ready to the examination.

"No." She shook her head.

"Good. So do you want to find out the sex of the baby today?"

"Derek does, but I don't."

"Okay." He smiled. "I'll tell you to turn your head when it's time then?"

"Okay thank you."

"Well this might be a little cold..." He put some gel on her stomach.

Addison nodded as she felt the cold gel hit her warm bump.

The doctor examined everything he could see on the screen. "So everything looks good..."

"Good." Addison smiled.

"So Derek, are you ready to find out?"

"Of course." He replied, excited as hell to know.

"Turn your head Addison?"

Addison turned her head so she was looking at Derek.

Derek took hold of her hand and looked at the doctor.

Dr. Brown took a quick look and wrote it on a piece of paper, for Derek to see. Derek smiled, it was a girl.

Addison just watched Derek's face light up and she smiled.

"Thanks for letting me find out Addison." He grinned.

"It's your baby as well."

He nodded proudly.

Addison smiled at him.

"So everything looks fine with your baby." He gave Addison a cloth to wash her belly. "Do you have any questions?" He smiled.

"No." She shook her head.

"You Derek?"

Addison looked at him as she sat up.

"Nope." Well he did have one, but he could always ask Addison.

Addison smiled at him and turned to the doctor.

"Good." He wrote a few things on the chart. "I guess I'll see you in four weeks then."

"Okay, thank you." Addison got off the exam table and her and Derek walked towards the door

They got out and exited the clinic. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't mind." She smiled.

"Do you have the day off?"

"Yep, you?"

"Me too, Charlotte has been really nice recently."

"Really?" Addison looked at him surprised

He nodded. "I know, it's kind of weird considering it's her."

"Yeah." Addison nodded at him.

"So this whole thing made me in the mood to go baby shopping, are you up for it?"

"Sure." She grinned. "I'd love to."

He grinned. "Okay then." He drove them to the nearest baby shop.

Addison smiled and they walked inside.

"Wow." He smiled. "Everything looks so pretty here."

"I know." She ran her fingers over some baby clothes.

"Have you decided which room you'll turn into the baby's room?" He asked looking at everything.

"Yes, the one next to mine."

"Good idea." He told her.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"What color would you like to paint it?"

"Well it'll have to be something for both a boy and a girl."

He smirked. "Yup."

"Maybe like a cream or a soft yellow."

"Yellow."

"Okay." Addison smiled a him.

"Wow." He grinned. "I never thought you'd take my advice concerning stuff like that."

"I didn't say you get to pick the shade."

He rolled his eyes smiling. "I thought so."

Addison just smirked at him as she picked up a baby grow.

"Cute."

"I know,"

"Mhm, you know if you pick the color today I could help you paint the room."

"Okay, that would be nice."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Shall we go get the paint today then?"

"Yeah, do you want furniture too?"

"Well it needs to be painted first but I have found some I like."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Which?"

"I've already ordered it."

He nodded. "Okay."

Addison smiled back at him.

About two hours later, they were back home, with the paint and a few accessories.

Addison smiled as she ran a hand over her bump and watched Derek paint.

Derek applied the paint on the walls; it was a soft baby yellow, a very peaceful color.

She leaned back against a wall that hadn't been painted.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit down?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am."

"So I was thinking we could add a few clouds somewhere near the crib will be." He told her.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay." He smiled.

:

"Derek." She looked at him.

"Yeah?" He replied, careful not to put paint on the floor.

"Don't leave."

"Hu?" He asked not getting it. "I didn't say I was leaving?"

"Don't leave here, don't go home, move in with me. Move in with me and the baby." Addison bit her lip and looked at him.

Derek's eyes widened. "Really?"

Addison nodded. "Yes, move in."

He smiled. "Of course!"

:

"Good." She grinned.

"Oh my God, thank you so much!" He walked towards her and took her in a tight hug.

Addison wrapped her arms around him.

He kissed her cheek. "Wow...I can't believe you asked me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, but I know that I'm really happy I'll get to spend everyday with you and the baby."

:

"Good." she smiled at him.

"Yeah." He smiled back. "So when?"

Addison shrugged. "When do you want to move in?"

"Well I have to renew my hotel reservation in two weeks so, would that be okay?"

"Sure." She smiled.

He nodded. "Okay, can you move a little? I need to paint that wall you're on."

Addison laughed and pecked his lips. "Sorry."

"Sure." He smiled. "Hey uh...I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"What does this mean?"

Addison looked up at him. "That we're together."

He grinned. "I was hoping so."

Addison just smiled back. They were together, and for now it was all that mattered.

-

A few months later, Addison delivered a beautiful baby girl that they named Abygail Jane Shepherd.

-

The End.


End file.
